


All That Matters Now

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bomb, CatCo Worldwide Media, F/F, Tumblr Challenge, Written for a Challenge, catco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: For TziLena, part of the supersantafemslashexchange.Oh this one took it out of me, but enjoy. I love writing for these challenges, and kudos to the creator of those challenges, you make some excellent fun.Prompt: kara has blown out her powers, and when bomb goes off at Catco, and Kara runs to protect Cat despite her lack of powers.





	All That Matters Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TziLena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TziLena/gifts).



Everything fell into a awful, terrible sort of slow motion for Kara the second she heard the bomb detonate. Kara didn't think. Didn't care. Not right now. All that mattered was Cat.

Kara didn't breathe. Just took off. Didn't care about the fact that she didn't have her powers, about the fact that this might actually injure her, about the fact that any normal, sane human would not run straight into a bomb zone. Only Cat mattered now. Not the building. Not the city. Not even the universe. All Kara could see was Cat. 

And Kara was quick even without her powers, and in front of Cat in barely a second or two, shielding her from the blast and everything in it by pulling Cat tightly into her arms and turning her back to the bomb. Basically everything in the office came flying at her. Glass. Wood. Metal. Anything and everything. 

And right now, Kara didn't have time to even consider all of that. She just felt it, all of this happening way too quickly. Kara felt the glass bury itself into her skin, scratching through the thin material of her dress, scraping at her arms, burying itself into her hair. Above the deafening noise of the explosion, Kara heard Cat gasp her name in shock, and felt Cat shaking from the shock of all this. 

Kara grunted as a piece of metal scraped past her arm and shards of glass imbedded themselves into her back, and heldCat tightly against her, wishing over all hope that she could have her powers now and fly Cat away from this disaster in the making. But at least she had Cat safely against her. At least Cat was safe.

Everything happened in a blur, Kara knew, but it felt like an eternity right then, waiting for the force of everything to stop moving, waiting for it so that she could make sure Cat was safe.

When all of it did stop, Kara eased up her hold on Cat slightly, but kept the smaller woman against her, feeling her fear. Kara didn't think of the pain she was feeling right then, barely felt it, in the face of noticing Cat’s scraped wrist and the slight cut on her forehead. 

“Shh, I have you. You're okay.” Kara said softly, hugging Cat tightly against her as she lifted her head to look at the damage. 

The whole floor of the building was a mess. Everything was in ruins, half of it on fire. Kara stared at it all in shock, wondering who would target Catco, and Cat, like this, making Kara feel incredibly lucky that she had been at her desk to get here so fast.

“Kara…” Cat whispered, not caring about the way she said her name now.

“It’s okay, I've got you now. You're fine.” Kara said, not realizing the proper pronunciation of her name.

Kara kept talking, pressing her lips into Cat’s hair softly, not realizing her actions in the face of the destruction before them. 

“Kara…” Cat said softly, making kAra look down at her.

“It’s just a cut, you’ll be fine.” Kara said softly, and Cat shifted her attention to the scrape on Kara's arm, which was easily bleeding in a thin trail to her elbow. Cat stared at the cut in shock for a moment, unsure what to think. As far as she was concerned, superheroes didn't bleed.

“But will you?” Cat asked, pushing Kara back a little bit to see it more clearly, confused.

“It’s just a few cuts. I'll be okay.” Kara said, and winced as she shifted, noticeably in pain. 

“Kara, are you… what's going on?”

“I'm alright.”

“You ran straight through a bomb to get to me.” Cat stated, her voice still as shaky as her frame. “What happened to your powers? How are you cut?” Cat asked then, no longer caring about the fact that she was supposed to maintain that she knew nothing about her assistant. It only hurt them both, and besides, Cat really hated keeping secrets from Kara, much like the assistant was doing the same.

“I'm okay, really. It’s just a few… wait, what?” Kara asked, stopping herself. What had Cat just said?

“Oh please, Kara, I know all about you're little secret. What I want to know is how are you not invulnerable right now?”

“I…” Kara trailed off, unsure of what to say… “I am. I am invulnerable now.” Kara realized then, feeling that familiar weightlessness settle over her, making her feel like she was already flying. Kara then realized what she’d said and stuttered to form some kind of a believable lie…

“But how…?” Cat asked still, now examining the cut on Kara's arm, which was already stopping all on its own.

“I…” Kara started, realizing it was probably pointless to hide her secret now. “I was… powerless for a few days.”

“Like that time when you cut yourself on my glassware.” Cat connected, now looking at the shards of glass imbedded in Kara's shoulder, something that looked incredibly painful.

Kara simply nodded, clenching her fists at her sides, feeling the familiar power come back.

As if Cat knew, she pulled her to the balcony, closer into sunlight, while everyone was still in shock in the other rooms, people just starting to look up again.

“Go, I know you have to.” Cat whispered, Kara leading the way outside over broken glass and shattered balcony tiles to a broken railing.

Cat smiled shakily as Kara closed her eyes to the sunlight, and took Kara's hand. “I'm here, and I'm okay.”

“I… Ms. Grant, I need you to know I care about you. I… you are the most important to me here right now.” Kara whispered, realizing it pointless to hide anything from the smart CEO any longer, when really she wanted Cat to know everything.

“As you are to me, you beautiful hero. Now go save everyone, I'll be here when you return.”

“I'm gonna just glide in that window as Supergirl you do know that.” Kara whispered with a slight grin.

“Of course, but it never hurts to be romantic.” Cat said with a grin of her own, and Kara felt herself melt at the simple sight of Cat smiling like that at her.

Kara smiled at that for a second, and then decided that hiding anything now would just be useless, and leaned in, pulling Cat to her for a kiss, just barely brushing their lips together before leaning back. “You're right. It never hurts to be romantic. And it never hurts to tease, either. I’ll be right back.” Kara said, and then all Cat saw was an empty balcony.

Cat smiled to herself, feeling that very chaste kiss tingle on her lips, and gasped when two seconds later Kara broke through a window in the main bullpen and stood there in her cape and skirt, asking if anyone needed help. Cat smiled and shook her head, and went to greet her again, laughing as she did.

Well, this would be entertaining. Because right now, all that mattered was Supergirl.


End file.
